Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a gate driver and specifically to a system and method for contactless power transfer in a gate driver of a high voltage system, a medium voltage system, or a low voltage system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system.
In general, MRI systems include several subsystems such as a gradient amplifier, a radio frequency (RF) amplifier, an RF receiver, a patient handling system, an oxygen monitor, and a cryo-cooler. Furthermore, equipment from the MRI system is typically spread across multiple rooms in a hospital, such as an equipment room, a scan room, and a radiologist/control room. Conventionally, most of the MRI subsystems are placed in an equipment room. In recent times, there have been attempts to move many of these MRI subsystems to the scan room from the equipment room, in order to reduce the footprint of the equipment room.
Generally, these subsystems include electrical circuitry which involves use of ferrite/magnetic components. In one example, the electrical circuitry includes a power transfer system for the gate drivers employed within the gradient amplifier. The power transfer system for the gate drivers has several transformers with a ferrite core. These transformers in the power transfer system for the gate driver aid in providing necessary isolation and a high dv/dt immunity. However, since the scan room employs high powered magnets, with magnetic fields typically in the 1.5 Tesla to 3 Tesla range, the subsystems to be placed in the scan room should be devoid of ferrite/magnetic components in order to avoid risk of magnetic saturation.
Moreover, the movement of the gradient amplifier to the scan room restricts frequency of operation of the semiconductor devices in different subsystems, including the power transfer system for the gradient amplifier gate driver since the frequency of operation of the gradient amplifier gate driver can interfere with Larmor or precessional frequency of the MRI system, thereby compromising the imaging quality of the MRI system.